THE SPROUTS
by Winterstein
Summary: Years has passed since Hiruma played American Football. He is now a CEO in his own company. He married Mamori Anezaki, and lived a happy life with their three kids. But it won' t last long until The Devilish Hiruma awaken...


**NOTE : I DO NOT OWN EYESHIELD 21**

Its my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Sorry for any single mistake, English is not my native language. **

**Minnaaa** **~ Introducing**

Hiruma Family Members :

Hiruma **Yoichi** as Husband and Father.

Hiruma **Mamori** as Wife and Mother.

Hiruma **Hisame** as First Child

Hiruma **Hikaru** as Second Child

Hiruma **Hime** as Third Child, only Daughter.

 **Let's get started!**

Hiruma Yoichi and Mamori were now in their 30 years old. They married for 4 years and had three children.

 **Back to The Past.**

It was five years ago, when Hiruma and Sena played against each other in NFL Tournament. Mamori and The Devil Bats former members came to watch them. It was a rough game. Sena was so fast since he was the fastest running back, Eyeshield 21 and Hiruma was Demonic Tactician Quaterback. The game ended draw.

Right after the game, The Devil Bats former members having celebration party for The Two Ace of Devil Bats joined NFL. While others members chatted and gathered around Sena, Hiruma and Mamori sneaked out and disappeared. That was when their love story begin.

One months later, Hiruma and Mamori got married. They had American Football Wedding Style. "Kekeke~ Imagined it yourself!" Hiruma said.

 **So so so back to 2017.**

Hiruma and Mamori now has 4 years old Triplets. The first two boys were identical twins and the youngest, a girl was fraternal, meaning that she develop from different egg.

One day, Hiruma went home earlier. He was now a CEO in his own company. **HIRUMA SPORT CO**. It was a large company that supply American Football need and sponsor.

He found himself alone at home. He knew, at this hour Mamori brought the triplets to play in the park. He sat in living room, stared at The Cupboard and took his Devil Box. It was a Box where he kept his precious things, included Deimon Devil Bats Game Record. He missed his old days with Deimon Devil Bats, he planed to watch some old Deimon Game before Mamori and The Kids back home.

Just right after he played The Record, Deimon vs Ojo, he heard some noise in the entrance. "Tch. They are here already." thought him.

"We are Home! Ara, Yoichi? Are you home?" Mamori asked because she saw Hiruma's shoes.

"Oooo~me! Papa? " The Kids said together.

"Hmm. Welcome back! Yeah, i came back earlier." Hiruma answered lazily and went to the entrance.

"Papaaaaaa~ Oooo~me??" The Kids made noise.

"Yeah, i am home. Why? Did you miss me? Kekeke~" Hiruma hugged The Triplets.

"Unn...Papa missed" said Hime, the youngest and only daughter.

"Kekeke~ I know. Does your mom also missed me?" Hiruma grinned and stared at Mamori.

"Mou... Yoichi, why didn't you tell me that you'll be back earlier? Just if i know, we can stayed at home and waited for you" pouted Mamori.

"Tch. Sorry, i forgot." He kissed Mamori's forehead and walked side by side to living room while his right arm held Mamori's hand and the left arm lifted Hime.

They were already gathered in living room. He stared at the boys whose all stunned in front of The Monitor.

"Ya-Ha! Maybe i can grow their interest and make a special Hiruma Football Team" Hiruma thought.

"You know Yoichi, The Boys asked me to play again another Devil Bats game record, it was Devil Bats vs Shinryuuji Naga. Hisame admired Kurita's strength but i don't know who Hikaru admired. Though i know, they addicted to it. Like father like son huh" Mamori smiled.

That answered Hiruma surprise of his oldest son pushing Hiruma's back. His evil grin showed up "One strong Lineman was born. As expected of my son. Kekeke~ I will make them love American Football and first played in Cristmas Bowl. Perfect. Kekeke~"

"Yoichi, whatever you got in your mind just don't forget they are still 4 years old. You have to wait until they have at least enter Middle School." Mamori understood, it was also one of Hiruma's Dream to see the kids played in American Football Game and loved what their father loved.

"Tch. I know. I know." Hiruma said "But let me train them until they are ready by age. "

"Okay, but promise me! Don't be too strict to them. They are still baby and they are your son!" Mamori looked at him with warn gaze.

"Tch. You don't have to tell me. I will be the one who'll regret the most if something bad happened to our kids." Hiruma answered with serious look.

Hikaru surprise Hiruma when he said "Hika~ wanna be like Uncle Sena and be the fastest running back in the World" while running all around the house.

"Kekeke~ One fastest running back was born. As expected of my son. Kekeke~" repeated Hiruma while tried to catch Hikaru who was running around his father.

And Hime, Hiruma was waiting for his daughter say a word. But 30 Minutes has passed and seems like she interested in nobody and maybe not even the game. At least that was what her father thought about her.

"Well, Hime is such a beauty like Mamori. She has blue eyes and brown hair like her mother, and so does the brothers. The different is only their sex. Just for Hime, it's better if she doesn't stand out. So I don't need to use my old guns collection to such fucking shrimps who dare come near her." This was the beginning of Hiruma's overprotective side.

To be continue...

 **NOTE:**

It's been thousand years since i watched the anime, LOL. I recently opened my old archive file and found Eyeshield 21. I read the manga again and i'm so curious about how their future life would be. So i think, why don't i make it. At least to entertain the old fans my age.

Guys... I know... I used to much " **H** " in the name but sorry... It's **_First Love Curse_**. Yeah. I know. **TOO MUCH. SORRY.** I know... **The Summary** is also **too dramatic**.

I am looking forward for your criticize and review guys... **Thank you.**

P. S

The previous title gonna be use for the main story later.


End file.
